Attaque de Parasites
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Scott se promènent dans la forêt quand il trouve un étrange et beau loup noir agonisant dont il se décide à s'occuper, à ses risques et périls.


**ATTENTION INSECTE, SCOTT, LEGER FLUFF**

* * *

C'était un soir d'orage, il pleuvait à grosse gouttes, ce qui n'empêchait pas l'alpha de se balader à moitié à poil sous la pluie chaude et lourde. Comme nombres de personnes l'auront remarqué, Scott adorait pouvoir se balader presque à poil, s'exhiber sans pour autant être à la vue des autres. Il aimait la liberté et être débarrassé de ces entraves qu'étaient ses vêtements. Alors depuis qu'il était loup-garou, il se faisait clairement plaisir puisqu'il ne ressentait même plus le froid. Il courrait à travers la forêt, sans se soucier de rien, pour une fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête tout à coup devant une masse sombre. Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'un loup. Un grand loup noir qui semblait évanouis. Ni une ni deux, il le porta à bout de bras et l'emporta à la clinique pour trouver ce qu'il a et prendre soin de lui.

Mais au fait, depuis quand y avait-il des loups dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, mis à part des loup-garous ? C'est la question qu'il se posa, c'est vrai. Qui ne se la poserait pas ? Surtout quand on connait le surnaturel, ça change tout. Il y avait donc une grande probabilité pour qu'il s'agisse effectivement d'un loup-garou, mais c'était étonnant puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir reçu quoique ce soit, pourquoi aurait-il perdu connaissance ? Ce qui l'inquiétait aussi c'est qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un ennemi. Mais pour le moment, il se contenta de le poser sur la table de la clinique, Deaton n'étant pas là, il l'examina seul.

Il fut étonné de trouver une quantité élevé de tiques accrochés fermement au loup qui devait souffrir le martyr, habituellement les animaux en avait trois ou quatre tout au plus, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de soigner un animal sauvage. Il entreprit alors de les enlever une par une, elles étaient particulièrement voraces il n'avait jamais vu de tiques aussi difficile à tuer. Par contre il se rendit compte que les blessures qu'elles laissaient derrière elles, disparaissaient. Il avait donc bien vu, c'était un loup-garou à l'évidence.

Une fois toutes les tiques retirées, il caressa le pelage noir de l'animal doucement, écoutant attentivement le cœur battant légèrement plus vite à présent, signe qu'il se réveillait. En effet, les yeux s'ouvrit et l'instant d'après, un homme aux courbes magnifique apparut devant ses yeux ébahis. Il n'en revenait pas, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- Toi ?! S'étrangla-t-il presque.

L'homme prit ses aises, s'asseyant tranquillement sur la table avant de faire craquer sa nuque, comme si la situation était pour lui tout à fais normal.

\- Oui, moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te choque à ce point, tu savais que je me transformais en loup.

\- Oui, mais la dernière fois tu ressemblais plus à un monstre qu'à un loup ! Peter afficha un air contrits, comme s'il était presque vexé d'entendre ça.

\- Justement, je m'entraînais à reprendre mon apparence totale de loup... ce n'est pas quelque chose d'évident. Confia-t-il.

\- Et pour qu'elle raison tu t'es évanouis ?

\- Prendre sa forme de loup tout en essayant de garder le contrôle pour que la bête ne prenne pas le pas sur l'homme consomme énormément d'énergie. À force d'essayer, j'ai été à bout de force, et ces saloperies en ont profité pour se jeter sur moi... soupira-t-il.

\- Les tiques ? Peter acquiesça.

\- Ça n'a l'air de rien comme ça mais les tiques suce le sang, et quand il s'agit de sang de loup-garou, ça les rend plus puissante, une fois qu'elles sont plusieurs elles pompent tout... c'est horrible.

\- Ouais, je vois... fais gaffe à l'avenir. Peter roula des yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils.

\- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il serait advenu de toi si je ne t'avais pas trouvé ? Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Je m'en serais sortis d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Scott rit doucement, amusé par la mauvaise foi de l'ancien alpha avant de prendre des vêtements dans le vestiaire et de les lui tendre, vu que Peter était toujours nu et que ça n'avait l'air de déranger ni l'un ni l'autre. Peter haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est sympa mais je doute que tes vêtements m'aillent...

\- ça tombe bien, ce ne sont pas les miens. Peter fronça les sourcils et prit les vêtements pour les mettre avant de grogner doucement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que les vêtements de Derek foutent ici ?

\- Il les a laissé la dernière fois qu'il est venu... l'adulte fixait Scott, perplexe. Alors que le latino affichait un petit sourire comme s'il sous-entendait quelque chose, et le chemin se fit dans le cerveau du Hale.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que... Toi ? Et mon neveu ? Scott haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

\- C'est arrivé, de temps en temps.

\- Oh mon dieu... soupira le Hale.

\- Dieu n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, on est encore jeune, c'est normal qu'on ait envie de s'amuser, non ?

\- Ça me paraissait pourtant sérieux entre toi et ta chasseuse ou ta Kitsune.

\- Pourquoi tu ne les appelle pas par leur prénom ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas... feinta-t-il.

\- Tu fais la même chose avec Liam. Remarqua Scott.

\- Parce que ce sont des gens sans importance pour moi. Répondit Peter en essayant de paraître le plus indifférent possible.

\- Vraiment ? C'est curieux parce que lorsqu'on parle d'eux, je sens comme... une étrange odeur de jalousie. Son regard à présent ancré dans celui de Peter, il s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur la table de par et d'autre de Peter.

Le Hale parut tressaillir un instant, avant de ricaner à gorge déployé. Vraiment exagérément.

\- Je pense surtout que tu prends tes rêves pour des réalité.

\- Donc, d'après toi, je rêve que tu sois jaloux des gens les plus proche de moi ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et quoi d'autre, Peter ? Demanda-t-il alors que sa main venait de se poser sur sa cuisse, remontant vers son entrejambe.

\- Euh... bien plus, tu rêves que je te plaque contre un mur pour t'embrasser de façon tellement torride que tu en perdrais pied...

\- Oh oui, hm... Scott vint passer sa langue le long de la nuque de Peter avant d'embrasser tendrement sa mâchoire. J'adorerais ça, continue.

Peter frissonna de la tête aux pieds, jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, il se sentait soudainement acculé, comme s'il n'avait plus le contrôle de rien, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il grogna.

\- Mais à quoi tu joues ?

\- Je fais ce que tu penses que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire. Dit simplement Scott, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Peter s'apprêtait à répondre mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, le faisant taire par un baiser langoureux et passionné. Scott étouffa un léger grognement d'appréciation lorsque Peter répondit au baiser, et ne tarda pas trop à couper l'échange ardent avant de vraiment perdre le contrôle des choses.

\- Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un rêve, pas vrai ?

Et sans demander son reste, Scott partit, laissant Peter encore bouche-bée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Non seulement Scott savait, mais en plus il retournait la situation contre lui, il le chauffait avant de le laisser... c'était inhumain franchement !

Une fois dehors, Scott entendit le grondement du bêta mécontent et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il espérait bien que ça ne se termine pas là, surtout que si les vêtements de Derek étaient là, c'était simplement qu'il en avait placé dans la clinique après l'épisode où il a dû se cacher chez Stiles, tout simplement.

* * *

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire...**

 **\- Quoi ? Que j'ai écris du Sceter ?**

 **\- Non, que tu n'ais pas fais de Lemon !**

 **\- Il n'y avait pas besoin, tout est là ! Scott chaudasse de la forêt qui fait des avances à Peter, putain !**

 **\- Peter qui s'est fais attaqué par des tiques... sérieusement ?**

 **\- Yay ! Cette idée est géniale !**

 **\- Aussi tordue que les autres, surtout. Pauvre Peter, qu'est-ce que tu lui fais subir...**

 **\- Oh t'inquiète, je saurais me rattraper dans une autre fic *smile***

 **\- ça fait plus peur qu'autre chose tu le sais ? Au fait, les parasites ce sont les tiques ou Scott ?**

 **\- Les deux, je sais qu'on estime autant Scott qu'un insecte alors... une pierre deux coups !**

 **\- Ouais... je vois que t'as pas terminé ta vendetta personnelle.**

 **\- NEVER ! Je gagnerais quoiqu'il m'en coûte ! Mouhahaha !**

 **\- T'es too much, Aunyme, vraiment.**


End file.
